Roseline Rhodes
"I don't want to kill anyone...I can't kill anyone..." Roseline is the adopted daughter of Aren and Brandon and is Dusk's main source of strategic information. She is able to know the outcome of every fight given how current events are going and is able to make plans revolving around changing her visions. She eventually gets married to Jason Korvatz, despite him pushing her away at first. Creation Arc (Part I) Near the end of the arc, she is found and saved by Aren and Brandon, being turned by the latter. She knew that she was going to be saved and put her faith in them without question. Dawn of the new age Arc (Part II) She gives strategic advice to Brandon over a communications channel during the first attack on Dusk Headquarters. After the attack, she meets up with Jason, whom she is a great admirer of. After talking for a few minutes, she is put on a mission to find out more on Dawn and their new plan. Being on a team with Jason, she gets to see his bloodthirsty nature firsthand. She gives him advice during battles and talks to him whenever they have the opportunity, though it's obvious that he doesn't have much interest in her at all. They engage in a large battle at the end of the arc, along with Aren, Brandon, Kara, and the rest of the Thirteen. The Black flag of death Arc (Part III) After the battle with Dusk, Jason and Rose are abandoned on the battlefield with on way to get home. With the remaining Dawn forces uprising, they have to fight for their lives on a daily basis. She refuses to fight, even though Jason has no problems killing. During their time together, the two seem to bond and they even have a romantic relationship. Having what she always wanted, Rose couldn't be happier, until Dusk arrives to save them and bring them back to Headquarters. Once back home, Jason leaves her. He was only with her because she was the only one there and he was bored, according to him. Later, she arrives on the battlefield and during a large fight, steps in front of several large tank shots, saving Jason's life. This changes his demeanor a bit. The Edge of the world Arc (Part IV) When the Coalition of Vampires shows up to combat Dusk, they quickly engage in another phase of the war. During this time, Rose stays with Jason in an attempt to show him how much she's willing to do for him. She's forced to use her telekinesis in order to kill a few enemy vampires, and she fights side-by-side with Jason. After the major battle, the two officially get together, having forged an actual bond. Once they return to the HQ, the two get married. Hell on Earth Arc (Part V) After going off to find more information on the CoV with Jason and Kara, they all get captured by AVO soldiers, who imprison them and proceed to torture them. Aren and Brandon save them, but Rose and Jason die on the battlefield outside. World War Arc (Part VI) Fifteen years after the downfall of Dusk, a war breaks out between the humans and vampires. Aren, Brandon, and Kara are forced to the front lines once again, but when they arrive, they run into Roseline and Jason. They explain that they were kept alive by fellow vampires who had joined the front lines during their last meeting. Rose seems to have aged more than before, which is unusual for a vampire. However, she has become more bloodthirsty, like Aren and Jason, and seems to be unable to control herself around humans. Her new demeanor makes her uncontrollable and more than willing to kill on the battlefield. This scares even Aren.